After the End
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: After the factory collapsed Robin and Amon disapeared for good, or did they . . . ? What I think happened after the series ended. Plz read and review!
1. New Recruit

This story, like many others belonging to this shoe was began by my desire to explain what happened after Witch Hunter Robin ended. I've got nothing else to say but, read and enjoy!

It begins six months after the factory collapse.With Robin and Amon still missing the Chief had hired a new Witch Hunter to join the team. Who are they? You'll have to read and find out.

* * *

Ch. 1 New Recruit 

It didn't seem possible but of all things that could have happened, it did. The STN-J was out of work. Completely, totally, and utterly out of anything for them to do. Oh, sure there were plenty of witches still out there but none of them where causing any problems. All of them appeared to be lying low. So as it happened one unbearably hot afternoon six mouths after the factory collapsed the STN-J members where lying around with absolutely nothing to do.

"Haruto, why are we just sitting here like this? Why don't we just go home already?" Yurika Doujima demanded so loudly that it interrupted the thoughts of the others.

Secretly everyone else had been thinking similar thoughts but since Dojima had spoken up first the others would never admit to it now. They would take it out on her instead. "Good question. I don't know really." Haruto Sakaki replied.

Michael Lee looked up from his computer at the blond huntress. He looked like someone who was about to scream or cry from frustration and boredom. "It's because STN-J code says we can't leave until 5:30 and because we're short two members everyone must go by the code nowadays." He reminded her for the hundredth time.

Doujima made a sour face "Oh, be quiet already. If it weren't for your pesky rule reminders we would be in a place that actually has a working AC."

Michael made a face that could be read as your welcome in reply. Doujima pretended not to have noticed him. She pulled a mint out of her purse and popped into her mouth. Doujima sat back in her chair then reached down and pulled out a letter. She smiled silently to herself as she read it. The others would probably never know but it was from her boyfriend Kei. Doujima silently kissed his picture that she'd hidden inside the letter. She glanced over at Michael who was once again going through public records trying to find proof that Robin and Amon where out there. No one knew how Michael could stand to do that time and time again without going crazy. For Michael it wasn't the least bit aggravating. He rather enjoyed the challenge of the mystery. On top of that working on it helped keep him from worrying about their fate. That he was sure would make him crazy faster than anything else would.

Miho Karasuma on the other hand was pacing around the room muttering to herself and thrusting her hands around in an almost comical manner. She had good reason for her agitation, the dread of the arrival of the new which hunter, that that the entire STN-J shared in. Praying that someone would tell her what she wanted to hear she turned to the others and asked, "Hey, when's Chief Kosaka supposed to return with the new recruit?"

The STN-J members looked around at each other each knowing the answer but wanting someone else to tell them differently. No one could speak.Everyone wanted someone else to say it.A deadly silence descended on the room. Eventually they all returned to what they had been doing.

At the mention of the new recruit Michael had became quite and got a dark look on his face. Doujima was the first to notice the change in him. "Hey Michael, something bothering you?" She inquired in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

Michael shook himself as if he'd been interrupted while in deep thought. "About the new recruit . . ."

"Is there something about her we should know?" Doujima demanded.

Michael took a deep breath and spoke everyone's fear, "No it's nothing like that. Well, you could say that, although I haven't said so to the chief, I'm just not comfortable handing over Robin and Amon's positions just yet. Call me what you like but I'm still holding out hope they'll return to us. . ."

A feeling of relief spread through the room and everyone looked as if a giant weight had been removed. Karasuma nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean Michael. The chief was so eager to get a new recruit to lighten the load and we where all so exhausted from over work that I just couldn't tell him no."

A few moments later the door opened and the chief walked in followed a pale young woman of, average height and slight build. The first thing everyone noticed was that she beard an eerie resemblance to Robin except her hair was jet black and hung loose around her shoulders and her eyes which where violet instead of green. She was also sporting multiple piercings and black lips. She was clothed in a black halter top and a mini skirt with fishnet stockings that ended in black boots. Over all of this she wore a fitted black leather jacked that came down to her knees.

The chief on the other hand was another matter. Upon viewing the monotonous scene he became livid. "What are you doing? Don't you have some case to be working on?" Kosaka roared.

Doujima faked a tired yawn. "Nope. No more witches have been causing problems." She explained.

Kosaka looked shocked at this info. "Not even one measly problem!"

"Not even the measly kind." Replied Haruto.

"What about Case Robin1?"

Michael sighed sadly. "Dead end. We've done all we can with that case. There's nothing more welearn something new comes up." He explained

Kosaka groaned with disappointment. "Dam. I thought you guys could do better than that."

Miho looked deeply offended. "We tried all we could chief! You have to believe us! We would do anything and more within our powers for those two!" She insisted.

"I know, I know. I don't doubt the extent you would go to, to find Robin and Amon. I'm just disappointed your efforts didn't turn up anything useful." Acknowledged the chief.

The group looked at each other as if they where sharing in some universal secret. Kosaka began to grin with embarrassment. "What a fool I am. I almost forgot to introduce you to you new recruit, Raven."

"Hi, Raven!" Everyone said through fake smiles.

Raven didn't say a word she just stared at the floor. After an uncomfortable couple of moments the chief said, "Well, I'll leave you guys to get acquainted," Said the chief as he handed Michael a bunch of newspaper articles, "And here's something for you guys to test her skills with. I've got things to do so I best be going now."

With that the chief left the room. Michael set the new papers aside and decided to try to get to know Raven better first. "Raven, I hear you're a craft user. What type are you?" Michael asked trying to make conversation.

"I have physic powers." Raven said in a soft voice.

"Oh, really, what exactly does that mean?" Haruto inquired.

"I control things with my mind." Raven replied.

With those words the spoon in Doujima's empty coffee cup rose into the air. The spoon began to quiver and then bend until the opposite ends where touching each other. With out warning the spoon dropped to the floor.

An almost evil smile crossed Raven's lips. "Satisfied." She asked.

"Awesome. Where are you from?" Haruto asked.

"Italy." Raven replied.

"Italy. Interesting . . ." Karasuma murmured.

"What's so interesting about Italy?" Raven demanded.

"Our last new recruit, the one you're here to replace none the less, was from Italy." Sakaki explained.

"Hey Michael lets take a look at those news paper articles. I want to see what the new girl can do. Besides I'm ready for some action." Suggested Doujima.

The news paper articles where a compilation of articles from several countries over the past six months of shootings the involved orbo bullets that STN wasn't involved in. They all had the same hallmarks. Obro bullets everywhere and usually a dead body or two.Along with evidence of fire crafthaving been used.The most recent one which was in Kyoto Japan was the most disturbing. There where two more shell casings than obro bullets at the scene and this time there had been large amountsblood found as well, that didn't belong to the body found at the sceen. Someone had been hurt, bad. It looked like boredom was history and STN-J was back in business.

1. The name for the STN-J investigation into what happened to Robin and Amon after the factory collapsed

* * *

In the next Chapter: Chapter 2 Murder in the Factory 

A witch is found brutally mudered in an abandonedfactory with a hateful message written by the killer in the dead woman blood. What does it have to do with the orbo bullets fight? You'll have to wait and find out.


	2. Murder in the Factory

Well, I'm back!

I know this is short (less then a week after submitting Chapter One) but I'v actually been working on this story for a while so I had this chaper almost done already.

Well, I've got nothing less to say but this:

Read ad enjoy! (And once your done please review!)

* * *

Cap. 2: Murder in the Factory

A couple of days later the STN-J was forced to put the orbo bullet case on hold when they were called to the gory scene of the murder a witch named Aya Deki. She'd been found in an old factory warehouse. None of the STNJ members liked warehouses. They had time honored theory that warehouses were cursed and the place where all their problems began. They believe that every day that went without having to go in one was a good day. When they got to the warehouse the first thing they saw was the words; _all witches deserves to burn in the flames of hell_, written in blood on the front door. The most disturbing part was inside however. Aya's dead body lay ripped to pieces on the floor and her blood covered almost everything in sight. Karasuma went pale and began to tremble at the sight of the grotesque murder. She began to back away. "I can't do it!" She exclaimed and she fled outside to throw up.

Michael, Doujima and Sakaki watch with concern as Karasuma fled. They turned to follow her outside but Raven stayed where she was. When Haruto noticed this he asked, "Raven aren't you coming with us? You don't have to stay here you know."

"It's okay. I really don't mind all of the blood." Rave replied coolly.

The others looked completely shocked. Raven not having a problem with the blood and death in that room didn't make sense. How could she stand it? However they were more than happy to leave Raven with the gory scene the others turned and went outside to find Karasuma. They found her a few moments later sobbing and throwing up in the grass. "You okay Karasuma?" Inquired Doujima.

"I know that girl. She's a friend of mine. It's just too much for me, I can't do it!" Karasuma explained.

Karasuma buried her head into her jacket and burst into a fresh flood of tears. Michael helped her to her feet and into the car. Karasuma sobbed the whole way back. Michael made no attempt to interrupt her, figuring she'd talk when she was ready. About a half an hour after they had returned to the flat Karasuma horse and puffy eyed appeared and joined Michael in the coffee room. She was still visibly upset although she seemed to have it mostly under her control now. Michael offered her a glass of ice water and Karasuma accepted gratefully. Quietly she drank some and set it on the counter. She breathed deeply and turned to face her partner. "Michael, that witch. She was more than just that to me. She, she was my friend."

Michael looked surprised and confused, "You where friends with her?"

It took Karasuma several moments to collect her self before she answered. "I know what it looks like but we met when we where just kids way back in first grade. It wasn't until twelve years later, right before our high school graduation that I learned she was a witch."

"But, if she was a witch she would have been on our witch list."

"She was. One of the last ones, way down at the very bottom."

"What where her powers?"

"She could control others emotions."

"But wouldn't that make her dangerous."

"No, because she never lost control or used them to harm others, so, it took forever for the STN-J to even find out she was a witch. When they did identify her they didn't consider her a threat because of that."

"How strong was she?"

"She wasn't nearly as strong as some of the witches we've had to take out but her power was extremely well controlled and precise allowing her to effectively use them on a witch stronger than she was."

Michael whistled. "I'm surprised she wasn't a hunter herself with those powers."

"She was. She and her husband moved to Europe where she worked for the STN in Spain and France."

"Wow. What was she doing in Japan?"

The silence before Karasuma answered this time was even longer then the last one. "Visiting me. It had been my idea. I had invited her to spend some time with me in Japan since she hasn't been home in ages. We were supposed to meet at Harry's at six o'clock . . ."Karsuma's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"And now that." Michael finished.

Karasuma nodded weakly and her lip trembled.

Back at the where house Doujima and Sakaki retuned inside to find Raven examining the body. She was so busy in fact she didn't even hear them enter. "Raven did you learn anything?" Haruto inquired.

Raven stared at him with a creepy expression which could almost be read as her trying to express sympathy and hate at the same time. "I did." Raven began slowly "Who ever did this wanted her to suffer a lot. She was attacked from behind with this collar (Raven pointed to a blood soaked metal band around the neck of the victim) which paralyzed her and made her defenseless against the witch. The witch proceeded to torture her slowly until he or she finally killed her.

"How horrible!" Doujima exclaimed.

* * *

I know none of that made sense to any of you who've just read it. All I got to say is, trust me. It will eventually make senseasI get farther into the story. I promise. So please bear with me for now. Chapter three will be done soon so please stick around for more . . . 


	3. Mysterious message

It's me, agian.I'm back with Chapter 3!

Ican assure you, this one will make much more sense then the last.

In this chapter: Featuring the return of Robin or is it . . .?

Plz read & review

* * *

Ch. 3: Mysterious Message

Six months later another black car stopped in front of Raven's Flat. A tall blond woman who looked to be in her late-teens stepped out and without the slightest hesitation, she marched boldly inside. "Hello Miss Robin welcome back. Do you wish to go upstairs and see the others?" The man at the front desk said.

Robin nodded curtly and the man let her pass. A few minutes later Robin entered into the room where a frightened Najira was trying in vain to tell the STN-J about a murder he had seen but was too shaken to describe well.

"Najira please take a seat and tell us what happened." Soothed Doujima..

The Robin tapped her heals impatiently when it was evident no one had noticed her. Karasuma looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting . . . Robin!"

Robin smiled and reached inside her purse and pulled out a small white envelope and held it out to Karasuma. Karasuma reached out to take it but the second she touched Robin's handshe sharply drewback her own. "What are you? You're not Robin Sena!" She exclaimed.

Robin dropped the letter on the floor and with that she left as mysteriously as she had come before anyone could stop her. Everyone watched in surprise as Robin from disappeared from the flat. Nervously they stared at the letter on the floor. "Should we open it?" Haruto asked.

"No. That wasn't Robin. It was an illusion." Karasuma insisted.

"I agree. Quite frankly I don't trust it. That was all just too weird" Michael replied.

"I say we should. It might be important." Doujima replied.

The group decided to take a vote and after much deliberation nominated Haruto to open it. Unhappily he picked the small while envelope from the floor and broke the seal. Inside it was a small thick piece of whitepaper, which read:

_Dear LT-,_

_A 9A# LR I$$C LR R G&RL RD$L#ATX !$W ADIRWLGTL. _

_QR DG SATV D$ GL JHB0 T$9 &GC$W LW$$L AT WRRD BUU._

"What the, whatever is on here has been written in some kind of code!" Haruto exclaimed.

"Let me see." Michael insisted.

Haruto tossed it over. He'd seen enough codesto make his head hurt for one day. It was pointless for him toeven try to figure it out. He never had a head for codes and he was more then happy to let the computer nerd handel it. "I don't know what to tell you. Who ever sent this to us wants us to know what's on here but no one else." Said Michael.

"Wonder what it says? Maybe I'm hoping for too much but maybe it's a clue about Robin and Amon." Suggested Karasuma.

"Is it possible for you to decode it Michael?" Inquired Doujima.

"Maybe, but it will definitely take sometime." Michael replied.

Two days later, on the rainy one year anniversary of the collapse of the factory, Michael sat alone in the office working on the letter. Suddenlyhis phone began toring.

Michael scratched his head in confusion. No one should be calling him. The team never used this line. Ah, what the heck. he decided. It must just be a prank call or something. "Hello. Michael speaking."

"Hi, Michael." Robin's soft voice replied from the other end.

Michael couldn't believe his ears. Robin was actually on the other end of the line. "Robin is that you?" He said a little too excitedly.

"Yeah it's me."

Michael set down the phone began to dance and holler. "I can't believe it! Robin's alive! Robin's actually alive!"

After several minutes of celebration Michael picked up the phone. On the other end Robin giggled softly. "Sounds like Amon and I are have been missed."

"Missed is an understatement. The rest of the team is going to be thrilled to know you called and probably more than just a little envious they didn't get to say hi."

"I can imagine. Tell all of them hi for me, okay."

"Of course Robin. Are you going to be coming back to the STN-J anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry, Michael, but I can't. I'm not feeling to good right now."

"Not feeling good that's a shame. I certainly hope Amon's taking care of you."

"Sorry Michael, but I have to go. I need to get some rest."

"I understand. Take good care of your self. Bye Robin."

"Bye, Michael."

There was a click and then silence. Michael set the phone down carefully. Robin was still alive. She was out there and he was determined to know where.With renewed energy Michael went back to work with a ferocity unknown even to him. Checking and double-checking every code that could possibly crack the message. Then out of the blue he stumbled across an old STN-J code that hadn't been used since a sting operation that occurred back when Amon was a new recruit. Comparing it to the letter he finally got a readable message that said,

_Dear STN-J,_

_I wish to speak to you about something very important. _

_You may find me at 1826 New Western Street in room 200._

Now at 1826 New Western Street was a ritzy hotel run by a business tycoon named Mr.Yukimori. Only the rich could afford to stay any length of time there. So it did make sense that someone would have sent this letter from there owing to its delivery and the fact it was encoded. Michael called the front desk of the hotel and asked if anyone was in room 200. He was told no, it was vacant. As Michael was pondering over the origin of the letter the rest of the STN-J along with Najira in tow returned from following up on a lead to the murder Najira had seen. "That was the worst waste of time ever!" Doujima fumed.

The others nodded in agreement. "Hey Michael any luck?" Haruto inquired.

"Yeah I have. I've got two things to tell you. First of all Robin called a few minutes ago. She sounded pretty bad and couldn't talk long but she did say to tell all of you hi."

The rest of the STN-J stared in shock at Michael for some minutes. On their faces was the look on shock and disbelief. "Seriously?" Doujima demanded.

"Seriously."

"This is great! Did she say where she was we just have to go see her!" Haruto Demanded

"I'm sorry Haruto she didn't say."

"What!" Karasuma exclaimed.

Michael nodded. "I know, it's a shame."

"Why?"

"See sounded bad. I think she's sick or in a tight situation right now so she couldn't really talk long."

The whole group seemed dismayed by this info. "What about the letter? Will that be of any use?" Miho inquired

"Afraid not. I think I found the right code, but there are two things bugging me. The code was an old one of ours and there is no one where the letter directed us to go."

"You mean it was addressed to us?" Asked Doujima.

"Yeah it was."

"Let me see." Karasuma demanded.

Miho studied it in silence for several minutes. "Why don't we try looking at the Tokyo Hospital? It's at 200 New Western Street and I'm sure it has more than 1,826 rooms."

"What gave you that idea?" Inquired Haruto.

"I can feel a lot of concern from whoever wrote this letter and you said Robin sounded real bad. Maybe she's in the hospital and Amon wrote it so we would find her."

"In room 1826!" Exclaimed Doujima.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? Just because she sounded bad doesn't mean Robin's in the hospital." Haruto pointed out.

Karasuma defended herself "Hey, it was just a hunch. You can't blame me for that!"

"True, true." Michael replied.

"You said Robin called you, right. STN-J always monitors the incoming and outgoing calls why not try to use that information to trace it?" Inquired Doujima

"Good idea! Wait, how would you know that?" Inquired Michael.

"Well, I, uh . . . no comment." Doujima stuttered.

Haruto gave Doujima a severe look. "Well,"

"Well, okay, so I've made more than a few shall we say personal phone calls while at work and Chief Kosaka has yelled at me for each one. At first I didn't know how he'd found out until I did a little research . . ."

"I see." Said Michael.

"Don't look at me like that Michael. You should be worried about tracing the call not worrying about what I've done."

Michael shrugged with exasperation. Turning to his computer he began to type at a furious pace. "Ah, ha!" he cried triumphantly a few moments later "Robin's call was made from the hospital at 200 New Western Street!

"Awesome! Let's go see her!" Karasuma exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone else chorused.

* * *

So things are finally begining to pick up steam . Is it getting good yet?

Amon: "No it sucks. I haven't been able to show off my handsome dark looks _**and your on what chapter?**_

Me: Aw, come on. It gets better and you get your staring role later on.

Amon: I better and it's going to be _**really good**_ . . .

Me: Right!

In Chapter 4: What will the STN-J find when they arrive at the hospital? You have to read to find out?


	4. Returns

Well, here it is, Chapter 4.Read and enjoy!

In this chapter: TheSTN-J follow the phone records to the hospital where they believe they will finda clue to Robin and Amon's wereabouts if not atleast on of the two hunters.

* * *

Ch. 4 Returns

Five minutes later the STN-J, plus Najira but minus Raven who was staying behind to watch the flat, where on their way to the hospital. Upon arriving they asked a nurse for the patient in room 1,862. Her face brightened when she heard their destination. "Oh, good! That poor girl is finally going to have some company!" Exclaimed a nurse.

"No one has visited her?" Inquired Doujima.

"Sadly yes. Not even the man who left her here has come to visit. And she's been in such bad condition and all, you'd think someone would be with almost every minute." The nurse replied.

"Poor girl. Robin or not I feel sorry for her." Replied Najira.

Everyone else, including the nurse nodded in agreement."Here you go. I'm afraid she's sleeping now, but I don't think there's any harm in letting you see her." Said the nurse as she opened the door to room 1862.

Lying on the bed pale, thin and dressed in a hospital gown was Robin. Both arms were wrapped with gauze and she looked more dead than alive. "Poor Robin." Michael whispered.

"Robin? We were told that her name was Miha Lee." Said the nurse."

Before they could reply Robin's green eyes opened part way, "Michael, that you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here Robin."

Robin's eyes fell on the others, "Hi everyone. How did you figure out I was here?"

"It wasn't easy. You're hard to find, you know." Haruto replied.

"You had the entire STN-J spending over time looking for you and Amon this past year, little missy." Najira put in.

Robin grinned then winced in pain. "Guess so. Amon must have been pretty careful."

"Speaking of Amon, where is he?" Karasuma asked."

"Yeah, where is he I thought he was supposed to be looking out for you._The jerk can't even keep an eye on his own girl firend . . ."_ Najira interjected.

"I don't know." Robin began slowly"I haven't heard from him since he left me here," Robin raised one arm slightly in what was clearly a very painfulgesture."Because of this."

Everyone looked in horror at the state of Robin's arms. "What happened to your arms?" Doujima inquired.

"Amon got sick after Zaizen shot him at the factory and inklings of his powers . . .uncontrolled, started to emerge.At first it semed like nothing, you know, but then it got bad. He got stronger and less in contol. One night we were being shot at he went down, knocked out by his own powers . . .I tried to cover but got shot trying to protect him. I got sick as well, lost control of my powers and burned myself . . ."

Robin's voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and lay there quietly for several seconds breathing hard. Everyone looked concerned, afraid they had over taxed her. "Get some rest Robin you look tired." Suggested Karasuma.

A thin smile of gratitude crossed Robin's lips and then she relaxed as she drifted back to sleep. The group filed out into the hallway where they where confronted by the nurse who had been waiting for them. "You called her Robin. We where told her name was Miha Lee. What's up with that?" The nurse demanded.

"Her real name is Robin Sena." Karasuma explained.

The nurse looked doubtful but satisfied by the explanation and allowed them to pass. As they did Michael passed her a card with his name and personal cell phone number on it. "So we can be kept updated on her condition." He explained.

* * *

That's one Hunter down and two to go! But the question remains, Where is Amon?

Amon:death glare

Me: What?

Amon: When doI get my part? Huh? How long are you going to keep me out of this?

Me: As long as I can! Smiles

Amon: mumbles _Stupid author I should kill her and hijack this story . . ._

Me: I heard that!

Amon: So?

Me: Just for that I'm going to punish you with a very cheesy role!

Amon: Hey, you can't do that to me!

Me: YesI can!

Next Chapter; Chapter 6: Amon

Yes that's right folks we're finally catching up with the much beloved dark hunter but who is this Master Ukimoto he's going to see . . .? You'll have to read to find out!


	5. Amon

Hello everyone! it's me!

I'm back with much anticipatedChapter 5! Unfortunaely this is going to be a short one butI promise it'll be good.I don't have anything else to say, so with out further adou read and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5 Amon

_Bullets were flying everywhere Robin narrowed her eyes and every bullet with in five feet of her and her partner where in incinerated. Beside her Amon's gun ran out of bullets Robin hurried to cover him. Suddenly a bullet lodged in her shoulder. Pain erupted everywhere and Robin screamed as blood rushed from the wound. Every thing spun in a hazy blur. "Robin! Robin! Hang on!" Amon screamed. _

_The next thing she knewAmon was hit and went down. Slowly his face began to morph into that of a hideous monster; with sharp yellow fangs and burning blood red eyes. He turned on her snarling and licking his lips hungrily. Roughly he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer. "No! Amon! Stop it!" Robin screamed in blind terror. _

Robin's own nightmarish screaming woke her abruptly. Cold sweat clung to her body and her hands where shaking like leaves. She lay there breathing hard. It was over she told her self. Amon was alive and nothing had happened to him. He had to be okay. A few tears escaped her green eyes falling one by one onto the sheets.

Slowly the words worked like a talisman to relax her and she was able to calm down. What had she been thinking? She told herself. Hadn't Amon's final words to her been his solemn promise to come back soon? He would never lie. He had to come back.  
Unexpectedly a cold gust of wind blew though her window. Robin shuttered silently. "So cold . . ." She thought.  
Robin glanced around, feeling liked something was wrong. Everything looked normal until her eyes rested on her window. It was open. "I could've sworn the window was closed." She commented to herself. 

A cold gust of wind blew through the window causing Robin to shiver. She became aware of another presence in the room, watching her. Robin turned to see the other side of the room. Sanding silently as a shadow was a second person cloaked in darkness. "Hello Robin, long time no see." Said an obviously female voice.

That voice, something about it almost sounded familiar to Robin. "Who are you?" She asked

"I'm disappointed Robin. You should know who I am. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"What do you mean?"

The glass of water next to Robin's bed rose into the air and emptied its contents on her head. Robin gasped, "You! You, you're dead!"

The figure threw her head back and began to laugh. "You should know your precious Amon has gone crazy and will be hunted soon." The voice replied.

"You're wrong! Amon can't be crazy!" Robin insisted.

"I was right. You've become soft, too soft. Just like the humans you live among. You'll get your reward soon don't worry. In fact it'll be my honor to give it to you."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Robin pleaded.

"Another time." The voice replied and with that the figure disappeared.

"Don't go! Please come back!" Robin pleaded into the darkness.

Robin wanted to follow her, stop her something. Dam her injuries. Tears began rolling down her face. She wanted, no needed to her to take back her words. Robin refused to believe Amon would be hunted there was no way that could happen.

Meanwhile Amon entered the previously mentioned hotel at 1862 New Western Street and took one of the gold plaited elevators up to the third floor. He stopped at the door labeled 200 in bright brass numbers and knocked on it. "Enter." Commanded a voice from within.

Amon opened the door and stepped inside. He walked up to man dressed in a brown suit with graying hair and an aged face that was sitting in the large green chair. He bowed low to him. "Hello, Master Ukimoto. It's nice to see you again." He said.

"Ah, so you recognize me after all, very good Amon." The man replied with a sadistic grin.

"Yes, I am surprised I'm able to see you at all. I thought you died that day. Now I find you're still alive; a billionaire none the less."

Not now, Amon. I believe there's another reason you came besides to satisfy your curiosity. Tell me. I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can."

Amon gave his master a surprised glance. "Once again you're able to read me even when I make no sign of it."

"I'm your master, Amon. I taught you all you know about the art of hunting witches including how to remain in control all of your emotions. So it's only logical."

Amon seemed relieved by those words and relaxed slightly. "Well, there is one thing I would like to ask you. Professional witch hunters for about a year have chased my partner Robin and me. Their skills rival even my own and now that my partner's down I could use your help."

"I'm sorry Amon. That's the one thing I cannot do. I'm afraid you're on your own."

"I see. So my hunch was correct. You're the one who's directing those hunters. You trained them specifically to hunt me."

Master Ukimoto looked angered by those words. "You would never understand why but let me tell you this. There are those out there who would have you killed because of your powers."

"You among them?"

"You have no idea. You can't even begin to fathom what you can do. You mother she was a great witch in her time, terrible even. And now you have her skills within your grasp at last. Just like you were meant to."

"Shut up." Amon said in dangerous, barely audible whisper. "You don't know what you're talking about. Don't you dare insult my mother like that!"

Before Master Ukimoto could reply a dark cloaked figure appeared in the room. "His partner has been told." The figure said.

"Very good, my drear, you may leave now."

"The figure nodded to Master Ukimoto and left. "What has Robin been told?" Amon demanded

"Nothing that concerns you, Amon. I should warn you what I'm about to do will hurt but it's for your own good."

Amon's eyes got big as he began to back away. "You're a witch?" He stammered.

"Yes. I am."

Master Ukimoto focused his gaze on Amon who became frozen in place. He then muttered something under his breath and Amon sank to the floor and began convulsing. His eyes rolled back in the back of his head. Blood gurgled up from his throat and ran over his lips staining himself and the carpet. Slowly the horrifying scene came to an end as Amon's body relaxed. When it was over he lay there pale and lifeless on the floor.

"It is done." Master Ukimoto said in final tone as he rose stiffly from his seat.

* * *

Amon: blink blink That was it. All that build up and this is what you give me! You just killed me! What are you a secret member of an Amon hate club? 

Me: No, actually I'm not. And let me state for the record you'll be back later on. Okay!

Amon: You killed me.

Me: No, I thought we discussed this. You're only supposed to _appear_ dead to fool the readers.Gotit!

Amon: You killed me.

Me:smacks my forehead repeatedly idiotcharacters . . .


	6. Illusions in Tokyo

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter six! I know it's been a while so I have to ask you to fogive me. I'll try to have chapter seven up as soon asI can. Until then plz read and review!

* * *

**Ch.6 Illusions in Tokyo**

The next morning the police called Michael to inform the STN-J that Amon was found hanging in the doorway of one of the rooms in a local hotel. Oddly Michael thought when he hung up the phone; it was the same room in the same hotel the letter had directed them to. When they arrived there they were led up to the room where Amon's limp body still hung with a noose around his neck. Michael, Doujima and Sakaki went pale on sight and Karasuma started to cry. "Oh, not Amon too!" She pleaded.

After a few moments Karasuma bit her lip and found her resolve. She feebly reached out and touched Amon's hand and then quickly withdrew it. She had noticed something that made her tears seem worthless. There was no emotional residue coming from the body it was all coming from the area around the blood stains on the carpet. There was only one explanation for that. "Guys, something happened here that involved Amon but he may still be alive" Karasuma pointed to the body "That's nothing but an extremely well made illusion."

"What? Are you serious?" Doujima demanded.

"Yes, I can't feel the presence of emotional residue from that body but I can feel plenty of Amon's coming from over there." Karasuma explained.

The group went to work examining the real crime scene. Through Karasuma they learned the blood was Amon's and that he's met with something that had confused and terrified him and his last moments of consciousness had been spent in pain. After that Karasuma could tell them no more.

They left in dismay unsure as to the fate of their former leader. As they were on their way to Raven's Flat Michael's cell went off. "Is this Mr. Michael Lee?" Inquired a female voice on the other end.

"Yes. This is he. What do you want?"

"This is the Tokyo Hospital calling. We understand that you're the contact for a Miss Robin Sena."

"Yes I am. What's wrong? Has something happened to her?"

"We believe she was spooked by something last night. She been highly distressed and defensive all morning and has managed to burn several staff members. We were hoping that you could come down and help us get her to relax and figure out what wrong."

"I see. Sure I'll be there as soon as I can."

Michael clicked that phone shut and turned to the others. As quickly as he could he explained the situation to them. It was instantly unanimous that they should head over right away and Dojima spun the car around. Ten minuets later they entered the hospital and were escorted to Robin's room. Inside Robin sat curled in al protective ball in her bed. She was twisting her hands rapidly and casting nervous glances around the room. "Robin. Are you okay?" Dojima asked gently.

Robin looked up and a flash of relief crossed face. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You sure? You don't look so good." Sakaki commented.

After a moment Robin nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm fine. I've just been seeing old ghosts and scaring myself silly."

Karasuma gave Robin serious look that said she didn't believe her then slowly moved towards her. "Do you believe that?" She asked.

Robin didn't reply. Gently so as not to scare her further, Karasuma picked up Robin's hand. For an instant she saw an image of a young dark haired girl surrounded by a roaring fire. She was screaming for help but no one could save her. Her screams were echoing everywhere until they dominated Karsuma's every sense. Then Karasuma found herself kneeling next to Robin's bed. She sat down hard, trembling and gasping for breath. Her stomach felt queasy and the screams were so fresh in her mind it was almost like she was there. The intensity of what she had seen surprised even her. Gradually, by degrees, she got control over herself and looked up at Robin. "Who was she?" Karasuma demanded.

"The ghost. It was her that visited me last night." Robin declared.

"She died, burned to death in the fire, didn't she?"

Robin nodded. "At least I thought she had, until last night. It doesn't make sense; I saw her charred remains with my own eyes when they pulled her from the wreckage but there she was laughing at me and talking like nothing had happened."

"It must be an impostor. What was her name? If you tell me we should be able to track down her remains and prove she died."

Robin looked Karasuma in the eyes and in a barely audible whisper stammered. "Raven. Her name was Raven Yukito."

"It's got to be a coincidence. There's no way the new girl and Robin's dead childhood companion are one in the same. You heard Robin herself. She saw the body with her own eyes." Exclaimed Sakaki.

"But Robin also said that it was impossible in her mind for the visitor from last night was anyone but her." Karasuma explained.

"Well, I'm of the opinion that Robin saw a cleverly made illusion of her deceased friend. We seem to have someone quiet skilled in that art in Tokyo these days. First the fake Robin with the letter, then Amon's dead body in the hotel and now probably Robin's friend." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, but why? What's the connection? Why would someone be going around making these illusions?" Demanded Dojima.

"I don't know. The first one was obvious. Someone wanted us to have that letter but was afraid to deliver it himself or herself. The other two I'm not sure about. Why would someone want us to believe Amon's dead and Robin's dead friend has been resurrected?" Michael explained.

Sakai made mummy moans from the back and Michael hit him on the head. Sakaki rubbed his head in annoyance. "It all just sounds fishy to me. I don't like it. I wish Amon would hurry up and show himself. He's at least behind the letter one since Robin said it was he that dropped her off at the hospital." He fumed.

"I'm in agreement with you Sakaki. It's quite likely that Amon was behind the letter. As for the others, who knows?"

"Can we quite discussing this already. It's clear we don't know much but we won't be able to do anything until we get back." An enraged Dojima interjected.

Everyone nodded in consent and the hunter's fell into silence for the rest of the ride. Karasuma said nothing but she was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about this. She suspected that what Robin had seen was what she thought it was. The problem was how was this Raven girl still alive eleven years after she had allegedly burned to death? A strange thought suddenly came to her; she must have never died at all. Then who did? Karasuma knew she would have to wait until the DNA test came back to answer that.

Karasuma and the others were to be greatly disappointed. When the DNA test came back two weeks later the results were irrefutable; Raven Yukito was dead and buried in her grave and had been for the last eleven years. In the mind of the STN-J that meant it had to be an impostor with intimate knowledge of Robin's childhood or an illusion. Mostly likely it was an illusion than a real person, they thought.

There was also more bad news. Amon was still missing and despite redoubled efforts by everyone at the STNJ including Dojima no one had seen hide or hair of him since he disappeared into the hotel elevator two weeks ago. No one was ready to say it but they all where beginning to fear he was dead. Worst of all though was that Robin was picking up on their anxiety and demanding answers. She was getting counseling and finally able to start talking about Raven and what had happened to her after the collapse of the factory. They were afraid that telling her the truth would cause her to freak out and break her fragile control over her emotions.

Karasuma hoped to be able to clear up at least part of the mystery. She wanted to know what the person who'd visited Robin looked like. So that afternoon she went to see Robin at the hospital. She was looking much better since the last visit and the doctor's said she could go home in about another week or two if her injuries continued to heal as well as they were.

Robin smiled when she saw the older woman enter, "Hello. Karasuma. Why are you here today?" She asked brightly.

"I wanted to ask you about the person who visited you. You know the one you thought was Raven? What did she look like?"

Robin nodded slowly, "She looked kind like me with black hair and violet eyes. I didn't know it was her at first but when she made the glass move. That's when I knew. That was her power. She could move things with her mind."

"A psychic?"

"Yes. She was a craft user with powers of the psychic nature."

Karasuma pulled out a picture of the new huntress and set it face down in front of Robin. "When I turn this over I want you to tell me honestly if this is her."

Robin nodded and focused her gaze on the picture. Karasuma turned it over and Robin gasped. "Raven! Where did you get this picture?"

"This is a picture of our new hunter. She came in to pick up some of the slack for us about six months ago. Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, I'm positive. That's Raven. There's no mistake."

Karasuma looked hard in Robin's green eyes praying to find some trace that showed she was lying or being deceitful but there was none. Robin was dead serious. "I don't know what to say. We verified that her remain are in the grave." Karasuma stammered.

"I don't know either . . ." Whispered Robin.

Karasuma hurried back to the STN-J. She had some serious questions to ask the new girl. If what Robin said was true. She was a walking ghost. When she got up to the office Michael was the only one there. He sat in from of his computer typing away as he stuffed a hastily made lunch of instant soup and a bag of chips in his mouth. "Where's Raven?" Karasuma demanded.

Michael looked up stunned by the interruption. "I don't know she went out with Dojima and Sakaki to check out a lead on the orbo bullet case about an hour ago. Why?"

"She's the one. Robin wasn't seeing an illusion. She and Robin's dead friend are one in the same."

"What how do you know?"

"Robin told me. I just saw her at the hospital. I wanted her to describe what the person she saw looked like. She described Raven perfectly and when I showed her a picture of Raven she said hat was her."

"No way! What about Raven's powers? Did she mention those too?"

Karasuma nodded. "She described them perfectly as well."

Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This is bizarre. If what Robin says is true we could be in deep trouble."

"For that matter so could Amon."

"Right. I'll call them back in right now."

"Guy's I'm ordering you all back to HQ. It's an emergency meeting."

"Copy that." Replied Sakai and Dojima in unison.

Raven's answer took a little longer in coming. "I'll be there." She said slowly.

However Raven never showed up. Dojima said they had had to split up and she hadn't been with them when the call came in. Michael cursed and slammed his fist on his desk in frustration. She was on to them and they had let her disappear. "Dam it all!" He exclaimed.

They were all mad. She was right under their nosed and they had been so close to the truth and Amon as well. So close but now she had slipped through their fingers.

Michael composed himself and straightened his glasses so they rested properly on his face. "We can't give up. We're going to catch her if it's the last thing we do." He declared with intensified resolve.

The other nodded. She had just made this mission even more personal and they were going to end it.

* * *

Amon: "hmpf" "Well, at least you didn't kill me but what's with the lame hanging corpse scene? Come on already! Give me a good part! I'm the one they all want to see!" 

Me: "You will, you will. I'm just trying to keep the audience in suspense."

Amon: "Right. More like trying to kill my fan base . . .grmble grumble grumble . . .'

Me: "Hey, I resent that! If you really don't like my style so much I can just write you out!"

Amon:" You wouldn't dare."

Me: "I'm the author! I can do what I want! Mwhahahahahaha!"

Amon: "I think I'll send my agent over to sue you."

Me: "Eeeeeeeeep! Okay, okay! I give you'll get something good in the next chapter, I promise!"

Always fear the Geatones' agent!


	7. Lady Firestarter Returns

Well, here it is, Chapter 7 duh, duh, duh! Okay that quite enough with the melodramatics. . .

So read, enjoy and then **_review, please. _**

* * *

Ch. 7 Lady Fire-Starter Returns

It was a little over a week later when Robin was officially released. Her burns required her to return for frequent check ups and restricted her ability to do certain activities like cooking or cleaning but she was able to return to where she wanted to be, the STN-J. Everyone there at the STN-J was glad to have her back and threw a big party to celebrate. At least for a few hours they were able to have fun and forget their problems.

At least one of their cases had been solved. The orbo bullet case was all the sites where Robin and Amon had been attacked by professional witch hunters. According to Robin the pair had made it out of the factory by another exit from the others. They had intended to find the rest of them but discovered they were being followed. So they chose to make a hasty exit rather than drag the rest of the STN-J into trouble. However they hadn't been fast enough and their pursuers kept right behind them. From there they had spent most of the year traveling the world trying to outwit their opponents and ending up in frequent inconclusive shoot outs with them. Their enemies' reason for their pursuit was unknown, even to Robin. It was clear though that most were high level craft users and all were well trained pros in the art of witch hunting.

Everyone else, especially Dojima had their own opinions of what had happened between their two fellow hunters during their time on the run. It was clear to them Robin had feelings for Amon, that had been a fact from before the factory collapsed, but what they were now or how deep they ran was unknown.

A young woman with long black hair and violet eyes sat in Harry's coffee shop with a cell phone against her ear. She was dressed in a dark blue, fitted, long sleeve, ankle length dress and over that was a black trench coat identical to Robin's. In front of her sat a half-consumed cup of expresso. "It's me. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but my secret was about to be exposed." She said into her cell.

"I understand, Raven. You did your part of our plan and that's what counts. You should report back to HQ and rest up so you can conserve your energy. I asked too much of you and your abilities for this phase."

"Agreed but you realize that they will have to be informed. If this plan of yours goes through it will cost the life of their leader. "

"True but not yet. They can't be informed until everything is ready."

"If that is your plan. . . ."

"You do not agree?"

Raven stirred her drink in silence before answering. "The sooner they know the better, I believe." She replied finally.

With a finalized looked on her face she shut off her cell and rose to her feet. She dropped her tip on the table with the money for the bill and walked out onto the street. Master was making a mistake not telling them now. For all his intelligence and wisdom he was messing up big time with this decision. Robin . . . poor Robin, Raven had to fight to ignore the stab of pain in her heart every time she thought of what master's plan could do to her.

Raven shuttered as she walked and pulled her coat around her. Master's plan would change everything. But at what cost? She wondered. She knew it was wrong to go against her master but she also knew this was wrong.

In the months after Robin's return everything seemed to have settled into a sort of calm. It was the kind of calmness, some believed, that came before a big storm. The witches were on the few and unmemorable. In fact it was extremely quiet and there wasn't much to do. Yet, there was still no sign of Raven or Amon anywhere. Still, the STN-J vowed to keep looking till the end.

One night a call came into the STN-J about a witch stirring up trouble. Besides Michael; Robin was the only one there at the time, half a sleep at her desk. Sakaki and Karasuma were investigating a promising lead at the other end of town and Dojima was nowhere to be seen since 5:00. "You sure you can go alone?" Michael asked Robin when she said she'd go.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It sounds like a simple enough to me. Don't worry."

Michael shrugged, seeing that he would not persuade the young huntress otherwise. "Okay then, good luck." He said.

A short time later Robin stood outside a large furniture factory in the middle of town. The place had been closed for about five years now but some of the furniture was still inside making it a popular hideout for dug dealers, druggies, drunks and general riffraff. Now apparently a witch as well. Robin grabbed the handle and the door swung open. Cautiously she stepped inside sliding her glasses on her face. Robin's every sense was bent of feeling for traps sent by the witch. Slowly she walked past rusted dust colored equipment and through narrow hallways. Michael directed her every step though the headset to the witch's location. Before long she was deep inside but the witch had yet to make a move. At last she stood at the beginning of the final corridor facing the last door. She took a deep breath and made her way foreword. When she reached the end she took the handle and pulled. The door slid open with a bone-rattling creak. Robin drew her gun and entered. A green Victorian style couch rested at the far end of the room in front of the window. Lying on it was the witch. Slowly the witch sat up and turned to face Robin. It was Raven. "Hello. It's been a while." She said sweetly.

Robin gasped and her hand grip loosened on her gun. "Raven."

Raven smiled sadly at the recognition. "I see you remember me. I'm sorry about last time but I had orders to follow. I won't attack you this time though so you can put that gun away already."

Robin was confused. Raven was working for someone. Somehow Robin felt like she couldn't trust her so she kept the gun right where it was. "Who?"

"The person whose command I follow is none of your concern." Raven replied harshly.

Robin cringed internally a Raven's voice. She couldn't figure out why everything Raven did affected her so. Maybe it was their past but Robin didn't know for sure. She did know that the Raven who stood before her now was nothing like the girl she had known all those years ago. They were like two different people. This new Raven seemed to have something in mind but what? What did Raven want here anyway? "Why are you here?" Robin stammered.

"To give you this."

Raven lifted a small while envelope from a cushion beside her and held it out to Robin. Robin warily took it from her. "It's for Miss Karasuma but you all may read it." Raven informed her. "I'm afraid that I have other business to see to and I must be going now."

"Wait! What about Amon? Do you know where he is?" Robin called out.

"I'm sorry but I can't say. I can promise you thought that you see him soon."

Raven smiled then disappeared. Robin stood there staring in stunned silence at the moon. She felt suddenly weak and so alone. For a moment all she wanted was to feel Amon's strong arms around her again. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her things were going to be okay even though it felt like the world was about to crumble beneath her. Oh, how she missed him. "Robin are you there? Come in." Michael's voice demanded.

Robin shook her herself out of her funk and replied softly, "Yes, I'm here. What's up Michael?"

"What's going on? Have you found the witch?"

Robin winced remembering the fact she'd let Raven leave so easily. "The witch got away and I am unable to track her further."

"Understood. Why don't you come back to base and call it a night. It's getting late."

"Sure. I'll be there shortly."

When Robin arrived back at Raven's flat everyone (except Dojima of course) was waiting for her in the conference room. She looked them over as she entered and her stomach churned as she wondered how she would explain what had just happened to her. Robin made her way silently to her seat and sat down. "What happened?" Michael asked gently.

Robin took a breath and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could stop herself the words rushed out. "I let her get away. I screwed up big time! I'm so sorry."

"Robin, calm down. What happened? Who got away."

Robin took a deep breath to relax and tried again to explain. This time the words came out right. "It was a set up from the start. There was no witch it was all Raven! She knew I would respond and she was waiting for me."

Robin paused to collect herself and the other members shifted uncomfortably in their seats. With trembling hands she pulled out the envelope. "She gave me this then disappeared. It's for you Karasuma." She stammered.

Miho took the letter from her and carefully broke the seal. From inside the envelope she pulled out a single sheet of typing paper. Slowly Karasuma began to read the brief letter written in Raven's uneven handwriting.

_Dear Miho and fellow STNJ members, _

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I promise that it will all make sense sometime soon. It's just not meant to for now. _

_I can assure you that Amon and Aya are being well taken care of and aren't in harms way. You'll probably see them both soon if everything goes according to my Master's plan. So please don't worry about them too much until then._

_Yes, I know what you're thinking, especially you Miho, but Aya's death was staged in the same way Amon's was. It was necessary for the greater purpose for them to be believed dead. So I faked their deaths. You see I never told you about the depths of my powers. I can control any inanimate object right down to the very molecules in the air, which I can arrange to create illusions. I have yet to be able to use voice well thus the reason none of creations could talk._

_As I said before I'm so sorry about the deception and all the lies I told. I hope once the truth comes to light you can forgive me or at least understand my motives. I wish I could say more but for now this is all I can say._

_All my best,_

_Raven_

Karasuma blinked as she finished reading the letter. Slowly she took several deep breaths and passed it to Sakaki. By the time he was done Haruto looked pale and shaken as well. He handed the note to Michael. When he was done Michael passed it finally to Robin. When they were all done and had had a chance to mull over the contents; they all looked at one another. "So . . ." Michael began uncertainly.

"It's so weird." Robin said slowly "What does she mean by; '_It was necessary for the greater purpose for them to be believed dead.'_ And who is this master she talks of?"

"What I want to know is what they have planed." Haruto said.

"Michael, do you think you can find out if any other witches have died mysteriously or gone missing recently? It might give a clue as to what they're planning." Karasuma suggested.

Michael nodded. "I'll start on it first thing tomorrow."

With that they all adjourned to go home for the night. Robin was dead tired. She hadn't been up this late for awhile. Inside her mind was consumed by thoughts of Amon. Someone had him. They were going to use him to do something. That she felt sure. What? What were they going to do to Amon? Slowly she turned her face to face the starry night sky above. It brought back so many memories. "Amon . . .If you can hear me please come back soon . . ." She whispered.

Robin smiled as she remembered Amon's first act of kindness to her. It had been twelve months ago, shortly after the factory collapse. She had been hiding with Amon inside an abandoned warehouse after being attacked hours earlier by the unknown enemy. During the fight the building they were in had caught on fire causing one of the windows to explode in front of her. Much of the flying glass had ended up embedded in her hands. Amon had been attempting to remove the all the shards a lengthy, painful and tedious task. As he'd been wrapping up her hands in bandages he suddenly kissed them and said apologetically, "I'm sorry if I caused you unnecessary pain. I'm not very good at being gentle."

Then he finished without saying another word. Robin wasn't sure at the time if he'd been trying to apologize for how painful the glass removal had been or their entire strange and rocky relationship. Now however she was sure she knew the answer.

The first act of gentleness by the dark hunter was followed gradually by more. One Robin continued to find memorable happened three months later. She had dislocated her shoulder during a fight with the witch hunters that day and Amon had told her he would put it back in place. Instead he started talking with her about a completely mundane subject. Soon Robin had forgotten about her arm. Unexpectedly Amon had leaned foreword and kissed her. Robin was so surprised she couldn't move. All she could think over and over was Amon's really kissing me. The next thing she knew Amon had his hands around her arm. He jerked it roughly and sharp pain erupted. Robin bit down hard from the surprise. Amon let her go and Robin winced as she pulled back rubbing her shoulder. "It your arm okay now?" Amon asked.

Robin looked up at him in time to see him wipe some blood from his lip. Robin gasped in surprise when she realized she had bit his lip. "Yeah, it's okay now, but what about you . . .?" Robin replied.

Amon had half grinned at her. "My lip? It's nothing."

Since that day until the day she'd last seen him he'd still had a white scar mark on his lip.

Robin pulled herself reluctantly from her revelry as she reached her door. Time to rest she told herself. Still Robin found it hard to sleep that night. In the dark the memories had come back to haunt her. When she had finally slept her dreams were filled with him, the dark hunter, Amon.

* * *

Well, how was it? 

Amon: It sucked. You didn't include me at all.

Me: So . . .?

Amon: You promised last time that I would be in this chapter!

Me: Um, um . . .I can explain that . . .

Amon: Yeah, tell my lawyer. I'm going to sue you.

Amon pulls out hios cell phone and begins to dial his lawyer's number.

Me: Gulp!

Okay here's the deal, _**please, please, please review**_. Tell me what you think "Master's" great plan is. (I'm currently not sure so any suggestion would be helpful . . .) Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it. Flame me just review!


	8. The Device

Wel, I'm back! This is a fast update for me but I think it came out okay. For the record I've got some idea of Master's plan now (I hope! maybe I think . . . but any thoughts or comments would be appriciated . . .) so hopfully things will run soothly! Well, read and review! (Don't forget!) Tell me what you think!

As one final note to those who are interested there will be three more chapters in this story from the looks of things.

One more thing, I know I was insitant about reviews in the last chapter but I hadn't goten any in a little while so I was feeling lonely.

* * *

**Ch. 8 The Device**

When Michael looked into reports of missing witches he actually found several that had died mysteriously or disappeared under unexplained circumstances. However their powers and strength levels were widely different. There was no possible connection between them. No way to link up any of them. For now it seemed they had reached another dead end.

It was a week later when a message arrived at the STN-J telling them that a car would arrive for them in two hours. It didn't say where they were going or why. Only that they would be going and they should be ready on time. "Well whoever this is seems quite self assured to give us such a message." Sakaki comment after he read the aforementioned note.

The others all nodded in agreement. "It's strange . . . I'd really feeling better knowing where we're being taken and why." Michael admitted.

"I'm feeling uneasy about it as well." Robin chimed in.

"Should we go?" Asked Karasuma.

"Of, course!" Exclaimed Dojima "This could lead to us finding Amon, finally."

There was a silent concurrence among all the members. Dojima's comment had reminded them of what their mission had been for over a year now, get Amon back. That's what they wanted and they just might have a chance to get it.

As the letter had promised a black SUV arrived in front of Raven's Flat two hours and later. It was large bulky and had ominous tinted windows. Robin and Michael looked at it together from the window as the driver got out. Michael glanced over at Robin to see she looked as if she was tense. "You okay, Robin?" He asked.

Robin turned to him with a forced smile on her face. "Yes, I'm fine, Michael."

"Let's go he looks impatient." Dojima insisted.

"I hope you're ready." Karasuma said to Robin.

She didn't reply. They all bunched silently onto the elevator. Michael pressed the down floor button and they descended to the first floor. Sakaki led the group across the lobby and through the front door. As the neared the vehicle the driver opened the door for them. Robin climbed in first followed by Michael and Karasuma. Sakaki got in the middle row of seats. The driver slammed the door shut behind them and got into the front seat. The windows were darkened so they couldn't see outside either. There was also a Plexiglas screen between them and the driver so they couldn't talk to him. They looked around nervously at each other, concerned by these strange arrangements.

They drove in silence for about thirty minutes before the car came to a complete stop. The driver opened the door and the STN-J climbed out in noiseless single file. They blinked in the bright sunlight. Before them stood a medium sized unmarked brick building. The front door was a pair of heavy metal double doors that gave the building an official cast. The windows were few but all were darkened so any hope of seeing inside was futile. The stocky from of the driver appeared and directed them towards the entrance. "Master is waiting." He said softly.

Robin took a deep breath and said bravely, "Then let's not keeping him waiting."

She led the way though the doors. Inside the hallways were metallic and cold. Raven was waiting for them dressed in a black vest and fishnet stocking with knee high boots. She seemed to be not as energetic as before and there was a feel of tiredness to all she did. Raven smiled wearily. "Welcome. I'm glad you all came." She said empathetically.

"Start explaining yourself, Raven. What's going on and where's Amon?" Haruto demanded.

Raven didn't even flinch as Sakaki's outburst. "Patience. All will be revealed in time." She replied calmly.

Raven turned and began to disappear down one of the many long corridors that led into the building. Michael led the others in the rush to keep up with her. Slowly they journeyed forward.

Raven left them ten minutes later in a small almost cell like room. As she closed the door Raven promised Master would be there soon.

Robin looked around apprehensively as the door closed behind them. There was nothing in the room and the only distinguishing feature was a raised platform type area at one end. It connected to the rooms second other door.

The wait seemed to go on for forever to the people in the room by it actually only lasted about fifteen minutes. All of there were wary and on edge. Not sure what to expect from the mysterious individual who had them brought here. Finally the door began to creep open. A man entered in behind it. He was older with graying hair and a weathered face. He looked to be between his late 50's to mid 60's give or take. He was only of average height and slightly heavyset. He was dressed in a black suit and seemed to be considerably wealthy.

Michael's face displayed horrified shock upon seeing the man and couldn't speak for several long minutes. The others noticed his reaction but were unable to discern why. "Do you **know** who he is?" Michael demanded with emphasis when he was able to speak.

"No." Dojima wined obviously feeling put out by not knowing who this individual was.

"_Please_ tell me you know him." Michael insisted turning to Robin.

"No I'm afraid I don't. Who is he Michael?"

"That man is one of the two greatest witch hunters of all time, the legendary Master Kakami Ukimoto."

The faces of the other STN-J members assumed similar expression to the one Michael had had. The name Kakami Ukimoto along with that of his partner Father Juliano Colegui was mythological in the witch hunter circles. He was practically a celebrity. Michael seeing they knew who he was now went on. "He was partners with Father Juliano Colegui back when he worked for the STN-J. He's also Amon's Sensei and trainer from back when he first started."

"So . . .?" Dojima drawled.

"He's supposed to be dead. According to our records he was killed ten years ago during the Tenshu Case."

"What!" Gasped Sakai.

Dead? Mouthed Karasuma and Robin.

"No way!" Dojima exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding. The report said he was completely torn to pieces by the witch." Michael insisted.

Behind the group the man raised his hands and began clapping. "Bravo. Thank-you for the introduction. I'll take over from here."

The turned to look at the man know as Kakami Ukimoto. It was clear that most were mystified or confused as to why he was alive. He continued on smiling at them. "I'm afraid you've got one detail wrong, however. I was not killed ten years ago as you claim. In fact the whole Tenshu case is a lie. It's really a cover for Solomon Hunting of me. The fools believed I had become too powerful and wanted to do away with me. I learned of their plan ahead of time and was able to fake my own death and go underground."

They starred back at him in disbelief. Still Ukimoto kept his poise and continued to speak. "I'm sure you wondering what I've been doing for the last 10 years and I intend to show you all in good time. For it is also the reason you have come to see me today."

"Amon, Where is he?" Robin pleaded.

"Soon my dear. Have a little patience. You'll see him soon enough." He child her.

He turned back to the others then, "Come now!" He called heartily "and I shall give you a tour of the place."

They looked at each other and followed him out. He led them through a maze of corridors. He stopped in front of a pair of heavy metal doors that were double bolted. He enter a long set of codes into the keypad beside it and swiped his card. The light flashed green and the doors slid open slowly. He walked in and the others came in after him.

Inside was the most amazing sight ever scene. It was a massive bio-computer complex. Connected to it in smaller glowing pods were people.

* * *

Amon: What is this? You suck! How can you make so many chapters without me? You'd think the fact I was sueing you would change something . . . 

Me: Well, . . .I um . . . I don't know, honestly.

Amon: Well, do you think I could posible be in the next chapter or will I have to add the threat of orbo bullets to the list?

me: No problem! You'll be in the next chapter for sure!

Me: Starts smirking. Little does he know I already had plans to include him in the next chapter.


	9. The Day Before the End

Alrighty here it is! Chapter 9! All your questions will be answered, maybe. So read and enjoy. Oh, and Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Ch. 9 Day Before the End**

"Wow. . ." Michael mouthed at the sight before him.

"What is it?" Dojima asked.

"This is my special creation. I've been working on it here in secret for nearly ten years." Ukimoto said.

"Wow." Michael said again still clearly in awe. "What does it do?"

"It creates Anti Orbo." He replied.

"Anti Orbo?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Yes, Anti Orbo. Follow me and I'll try to explain."

They followed him into the room, staring silently in wonder. "Orbo as I'm sure you're all aware is the bodies' natural buffer for a witch's power. That is why Orbo makes such a good barrier against other witches because it's made from the bodies of captured ones. However if levels become too high or too low the witch loses control. Anti Orbo is supposed to counter act that and control the Orbo. Thus allowing witches to keep their sanity and not be overtaken by their powers."

"So, why all the secrecy?"

"Solomon fears I will succeed in producing this in usable quantities because it'll be eliminating many of the witches and their use of Orbo."

"So how does this fit in?" Michael asked gesturing at the computer.

"That's what's supposed to make the Anti Orbo. Unfortunately it requires a tremendous amount of energy and direct contact with the computer, thus the pods. They allow the individual to link directly into the system."

"How does it work?" Asked Karasuma.

"Tomorrow we intend to turn the computer on. Once it's up and running all the witches here will release as much energy as the can into it. Assuming there are enough and my calculations are correct we should have Anti Orbo by tomorrow night."

"How do Amon and Aya fit into this?" Sakaki asked.

"Aya has a rare power, even among witches, that will greatly help our plan. Amon is one of the two keystones to making this work. The other is you Miss Robin."

"Me?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you. The Eve of witches. . . ."

"We need you to help us complete this plan." Raven finished for him.

The group turned to see Raven had entered the room and was now standing behind them. "Raven. Why are you so interested in his plan anyway?" Dojima asked suspiciously.

"Didn't any of you think it was weird how much I look like your friend Robin? It's not by accident. Zaizen found out about Toudou's plan to create the perfect witch. So he decided to create one of his own. You know to stop Toudou's creation if it became a threat. That was me. I was called Raven because I was intended to destroy Raven's Flat and Robin. However they made one crucial mistake when they made me. They gave me powers too strong for my Orbo to control. One day my Orbo will fail and my power will rip me apart, literally. After Zaizen was killed I was free to do as I please. I met Master and he told me of his plan. I joined because it was the only chance I had at staying alive. If not, I don't have much longer to live."

"Do you see now why we need you? This plan is the only how for all the witches who have a shred of decency in them."

"I'll do it." Robin said.

No hesitation no delay in her voice. Robin would do it. "What about me?" Asked Karasuma.

"If you like we'd be glad to have you join. The more we have working together the better."

"Can we do anything?" Asked Sakaki and Michael.

"No, I'm afraid the best you can do is stay back. This was not meant for humans to come in contact with. It could easy destroy you."

"That's why you needed Amon and Aya here early, right? You needed time to prepare them since they're half witches."

"Correct. That's exactly why we needed them here early and the secrecy was to make sure nothing got back to Solomon. Still there's no guarantee things will run smoothly. Any of the witches with human blood could not make it despite the preparation."

"Can I see him?" Robin pleaded, looking desperate.

"Yes. Come with me and I lead you to him."

He led them around the corner and they came face to face with one of the glowing pods. Inside was the still face of Amon. His eyes opened and focused on them. "Amon." Robin mouthed.

Amon stepped out and Robin wrapped her arms around him before he could protest. She clung tightly to him her face buried in his shoulder. Amon put his arm carefully around her and held her tightly. They stood like that for the longest time, completely oblivious to the others there. Finally Amon glanced up and seemed to suddenly notice the others were staring. "It's okay." Michael stated softly. "We understand."

"Miho!" Came the cry from behind them.

Miho turned to see her friend Aya standing there. "Aya!" She exclaimed.

The two women embraced and started to laugh and cry from the relief that they were finally seeing each other. Aya wiped her eyes and said, "Look at you Miho! You look great."

"You do to. I love what you did with your hair. It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Excuse me." Amon interrupted "I'll be leaving to spend some time with my friends."

"Go ahead Amon. Feel free to do anything you want."

"Anything?" Amon asked incredulously.

"Well, don't go getting yourself killed but you can do anything else." Master replied with a wink.

Amon lowered his eyes and became suddenly very interested in his shoes. Robin looked away and pretended to study the computer behind her. "Well, get going. You don't have all day. I don't want to see any of you until one o'clock tomorrow that means you to Raven. Remember not a word"

"One last question," Asked Robin "What about those witch hunters who were after Amon and me?"

"Most were Solomon agents sent to keep you from joining up with me or your colleagues at the STN-J. There was a small group that belonged to me that were trying to keep you away from them."

With that explained, Master turned his back effectively dismissing them. They looked at each other and slowly filed out of the room. They waited in the hallway while Amon and Aya got themselves changed. When they were ready they left for Harry's for that was the best place they knew of to hang out and relax.

As short time later they were all gathering around one of the many tables inside Harry's coffee shop. Amon sat next to Robin holding her hand in his. Robin kept looking over at Amon and wondering if this was real. She had Amon back. Karasuma and Aya were jabbering away at nearly a million miles and hour. Dojima was talking to Nagira who'd joined the group on their way there. Raven was sitting silently watching them talk away. "Join us Raven." Michael insisted.

Raven shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Oh, come on. We're not that scary."

"What could I say? I don't know any of you and besides I've already abused the little trust you had in me."

"Well, we don't care about that. Just make small talk and join us."

"Okay, so how about asking how things have been since I left?"

"That's a good start. Things have been pretty quite except for the set-up meeting with Robin and then today."

"Must be nice having so little to do."

"No. Actually it sucks. The chief gets mad because he thinks we should always have work. Plus it creates lots of idle down time to fill."

Meanwhile Robin and Amon were talking in the corner. "I can't believe it. Why didn't you contact me?"

"I'm sorry Robin. I wanted to talk to you but with your injuries I knew you'd need lots of rest so I figured it was best if we stayed apart for awhile. Then I met up with Master and he made me keep silent."

"I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much Amon."

"Me too." Amon replied.

Amon leaned foreword and their lips slowly met. "Hey!" Get a room you two!" Nagira shouted when he saw them.

"Mind your own business." Amon shot back.

"Fine. As long as you two don't start making out in front of us."

This comment earned Nagira a scow from Amon and a bunch of Ewwwwws from everyone else. Amon and Robin seemed embarrassed by Nagira's suggestion that they were going to do it and both were blushing badly. "Such the sweet shy couple." Doujima taunted.

"Are you all out to mock us? Is there some kind of new fad I didn't hear about?" Amon demanded angrily.

"Yep. That's our job." Miho replied.

"Great." Amon muttered.

Robin smiled. "Come on Amon, they don't mean it. They're just teasing us."

"Well, I'd like them to take it somewhere else." Amon grumbled.

Robin smiled at Amon and slowly he began to smile too. "There that's better." Nagira said happily.

"Oh shut up or I'll stop this and kill you myself."

Nagira sighed and shrugged unhappily. "If you say so little bro."

They spent much of the rest of the evening talking, joking and eating. Slowly they began to diverge to go home. Aya and Miho went home for the night together, Raven went with Michael, Sakaki went alone and Amon and Robin left together.

Early the next morning Amon woke early and sat quietly on the edge of his bed facing the window. Robin was awakened by the sudden cutting off of the sun and sat up slowly. "Are you okay Amon. You seem worried.

Indeed he did. Amon's entire body was tense and ridged. His dark eyes were also betrayed his coming dread. "Robin, if I don't come back after today I want you to go on with out me and be happy."

Robin looked to be in a state of panic. Amon appeared pain at if he'd like to say better but couldn't. "Stop it your scaring me. Amon, what are you talking about?"

She crawled up behind Amon and put her arms around him. "I think this might be the end for me." Amon said softly.

"Don't be silly. You'll be fine. Watch we be here tonight."

"I . . .I . . ."

Robin starred at him with pleading desperate eyes. Tears could be seen brimming in the backs of them. "Promise me." Robin insisted. "Promise me you'll be back here tonight."

Amon looked reluctant to speak but was resolute to calm Robin down. "Robin, I . . ."

Robin began to shutter and sob. "Promise me dammit. Just say yes."

Amon wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her. "Please don't cry Robin. You should be happy. I will be here, I promise."

Robin nodded weakly and tried to put on a brave face. Still it was clear to read that whatever her fears were had not been completely soothed. She clung to Amon, starring at him with tearless eyes, as if it was the only thing keeping her world in place.

* * *

Amon: What was that! You made me out to be all mushy.

Me: Well you do love Robin, right?

Amon: So?

Me: So if you like her that's how you express it.

Amon: Only in your twisted universe. Now where are my lawyers so I can get to suing you?

Well, that's it for chapter nine. I've only got one question, Should I kill Amon next chapter or not?


	10. Quick Question

Okay sorry to say but I'm not going to update yet. I'm still woring on it to be honest. I actually the reason I'm here is becuase Ihave a little question. Does anyone(s) want to be my prereader for any/ all of my stories? If you're interested pm me or leave a review to let me know and we can make arrangements. Thnks! Until next time . . .

I intend to possibly rewrite this, if anyone is interested in giving me advice or assitance with this let me know.


	11. The End

Well, here it be folks! Chapter 10! This one was a bit slow in coming I know but I've been busy and suffered a brief case of writer's block but it all worked out in the end! Read and review!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 10 The End_**

Robin and Amon met with the others and made their way to the site of the day's event. Master Ukimoto was waiting for them outside. Michael, Doujima and Haruto were going to participate in their own way. Master had decided, after learning they had some skills with computers, that they would be in charge of running the computer and keeping things working smoothly. So now Master would be joining the rest in the pods.

They made their way inside and got dressed along with the other witches who would be participating. Then they met outside and looked around at one another. Robin clung to Amon's arm and seemed unwilling to let it go. A tense silence pervaded the room and no one spoke. Finally Master arrived breaking the edgy atmosphere. "So we all set here?" He asked looking around.

Amon nodded slightly and the rest did the same after a pause. Master turned and led everyone onto the floor. He began assigning pods to people as he went. One by one everyone climbed in and got ready. The Robin, Amon, Karasuma, Robin, Aya and Master were the only ones left. "Well, I want to wish you all luck before we start." Master said.

"Same to you, Master. I hope your plan goes as well as you hope it does."

"Don't worry Amon, my boy, I know it will."

Amon nodded appearing to be as confident as his sensei as to the plan's success. Master assigned pods to them then one to himself. Amon led Robin to her pod and helped her inside. She leaned down and kissed him. "Remember, you promised, right?" She whispered.

"I won't forget." Amon assured her.

Robin embraced him tightly and then Amon left to get in his own pod. Amon climbed inside and assumed his position, the last one to do so. "All set to go?" Asked Michael's voice over the communication system.

The reply was in the affirmative. "Okay then," Came Doujima's voice "Initiating system start up."

The lights came on and the computer began to awaken noisily, whirling. After a long pause everything was running properly and set to go. The computer silently hummed waiting for a command. "Okay, we're starting Stage One of the Anit-Orbo Program." Announced Sakaki.

The computer began to buzz loudly as the program ran its opening portion. "Stage Two will start momentarily. Prepare for power release in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

"Go!" Cried Dojima.

At the word everyone released as much energy as they could into the system. The computer began to glow with the power going through it. Inside her pod, Robin closed her eyes and focused on the flames. "Amon you okay? The sensors indicate you're loosing too much power." Michael warned him.

"I feel fine." Amon insisted.

"Okay but watch yourself."

"Right."

"Raven you too, take it easy. You're over doing it."

"I'm okay."

"Okay, just don't over do it."

More and more energy was pulled into the computer. In the middle it began to collect and form into a hard tight mass. "This is impressive." Michael noted as he watched it from the window to the control room.

"No kidding. I just hope this works." Sakaki added.

"What are you guys doing? Get over here and help me figure this out." Dojima whined.

Michael and Haruto approached and stood on either side of her. The numbers were good. It looked like everything would turn out perfectly. "I don't know what your concerned about everything looks good."

"Right there. Look. Isn't that number supposed to be higher?"

Dojima pointed her finger at the screen to emphasize the offending number. Michael looked at here she was pointing and scratched her head. "It's supposed to be slightly higher but from what I could tell it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you say so. I don't feel right about something."

"Don't be such a worry wart. Everything will be fine." Sakaki insisted.

"Easy for you to say. Tell me that again when this is all over."

"I will. Just to see the look on your face."

"Great."

The three of them looked around. Then they settled in to monitor the programs process. **Warning! Warning!** Karasuma opened one eye in protest to being disturbed. Blinking she rubbed her head. She must have dozed off after all the excitement. Quickly she sat up to see what was wrong. She scanned the monitors to see what they said. Her eyes focused on one that stated the cause of the red alert. Amon's life was fading fast. "Michael help me turn off power to Amon's pod."

Michael jumped to his feet and leaned over Karasuma's shoulder. After seeing the problem he quickly typed a set of commands into the computer. Dojima joined them in time to hear Michael mutter a very bad word. "The computer won't accept my commands."

"Try the secondary ones." Dojima suggested.

These were accepted with some mild reluctance and Amon's pod was released from the system. "Amon!" Robin cried frantically.

She forced her pod open and ran as fast as she could to where Amon was. As she reached his pod it fell open and Amon tumbled out. Robin caught him and lowered him to the ground. "So . . . Sor, So," Amon stammered.

Slowly he quit mumbling and closed his eyes. Robin struggled to find her voice through the mounting tears and hysteria. "Call the hospital!" She screamed.

Michael picked up the phone and dialed the number as fast as possible. However they were too late Amon was rushed to the hospital where he died a few hours later. Robin sat silent with numbness and shock upon being told the news. "No, no way." Where her first words after nearly five minutes of silence.

"Robin, I'm, I'm so sorry." Michael whispered comfortingly.

It was then that she lost it and began to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael could do nothing but try to console her by putting his arm around her and allowing her to cry as she willed in his shoulder. Karasuma appeared as this was going on. "Oh, Robin I just heard . . ." She began.

She took in the scene quickly and looked Michael in the eyes. "Does she . . .?" She asked.

Michael nodded solemnly. Karasuma looked sympathetically and approached them putting her arms around Robin from the other side. "Go ahead, let it out. We're here for you." She whispered consolingly.

"This has to be a bad dream. Amon, he can't be gone. He just can't." Robin muttered.

Karasuma stroked Robin's limp hair soothingly. "Oh, Robin." Karasuma murmured.

Five days later the four remaining members of the STN-J along with Master and Raven stood around the grave as a Priest read the prayers aloud. Robin stood silently trembling with grief as tears rolled intermittently down her face. Ever so often she would burry her face in her Kleenex. The rest of the attendees all had moist eyes or were crying as well.

When the priest was finished speaking the body was lowered into the ground and the group slowly dispersed. Michael, Dojima, Sakaki and Karasuma took Robin with them. They were determined to keep her company and make her better even if it was for a short while.

* * *

I know that was short but for those of you who wish to flame me for killing Amon please read the epilouge first.

Amon: You officially suck!

Me: Why?

Amon: You killed me. YOU KILLED ME!

Me: So, I'm the author and I can do what I want.

Amon: Fine I'm suing

Me: You do that and i won't write my brilliant epilouge.

Amon: Brilliant? Ha! I doutb that. More likely a piece of crap. You wrote it how long ago

Me: Oh, be quiet or I will write you out!

Amon: Shoot me a dirty look and sticks out tongue

Me: Yeah . . .


	12. Epilouge

And last but not least Chapter 11, Epilouge. This was writen for thise who didn't like the thought of Amon dying . . . Okay well, Read and Review!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Epilogue_**

Michael watched as Robin stood in front of Amon's grave. At her side clung the form of her two year old daughter, Irena, the product of their last night together before he was taken away. Even a year and a half after his death it was hard to believe the mighty Amon was really gone. Robin wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she looked down at the grave of her lost love. "Amon, I . . . I miss you so much. . . . I wish, I wish. . ."

Her words where cut off as her voice was overwhelmed. Michael couldn't stand it, seeing her upset like this. It was so depressing to see her so sad all the time. She was strong and hid her pain well but here she laid it all bare. He wished he could help ease her pain so she could smile again like she used to. Michael would do anything for Robin because he loved her too. It was for her sake he had stayed quiet when he learned that her heart belonged to Amon. He'd been envious of Amon beyond words then but now he would do anything to bring him back. He knew that was impossible though. There was nothing he could do, Amon was dead and no power on earth could change that.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Irena pleaded. "Please, no cry."

Michael looked over. Irena was starring at Robin with a worried expression on her face. He walked over and picked Irena up. "Shhhh. It's okay." He said soothingly.

Michael rumpled her dirty yellow hair. Irena looked at him with tear filled dark eyes. "Mommy okay?"

"Yeah. Your mommy will be fine." He assured her.

Michael put Irena in his car then went back to Robin. He offered her a tissue and led her to his car saying, "Come on. You've not doing yourself any good."

She nodded weakly in thanks and blew her nose. Robin pulled herself together and dried her eyes. Michael led her to his car and drove them home.

As Michael turned the corner out of sight of the cemetery Raven appeared in front of Amon's gave. She held her hands out towards it and Amon's body appeared on the ground. "Hello Amon." She said. "Time to wake up. Your precious Robin misses you."

"Hirenten hugujo wakkan endo mirichu . . ." she uttered.

As she spoke the final words of her spell a small red glass orb began to materialize in her hand. She looked at it sadly for a few minutes almost seeming to consider if she wanted to do with it what she intended to. After a few moments of hesitation and with a flick of her wrist, she sent it sailing towards Amon. As the ball collided with him it melded with him and Amon slowly regained an almost life like look. Then his fingers twitched and Amon began to breathe. Raven in the meantime had sunk to the ground and was now barely supporting herself upright with the use of a nearby headstone. Amon sat up gingerly and looked around. Almost imminently he saw Raven. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"You should go to Robin. She'll want to see you." Raven insisted weakly.

"What about you, you look horrible."

"It's too late. I'll be gone soon. I traded my life for yours."

"What do you mean?"

"My life would be over soon anyway. My own powers would have ripped me apart not even the Anti-Orbo could change that. So I gave my life to you. May you make good of it, for, for her sake . . ." Raven explained.

"Th-th-thank-you." Amon stammered not sure how to handle Raven's words.

He looked bewildered and humbled by such a gift. He stared at her like he expected her to take it back or laugh and say this was all some cruel joke. Raven however, wasn't laughing. She was actually getting weaker and weaker by the second and Amon knew she wasn't long for this world. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you." Amon asked.

"No not really. All I need is some comfort as I pass on. Would you just stay here a few minutes and keep me company until I go? "

"Sure." Amon he said.

He said down by Raven and held her hand trying to make her warm. She soon was unable to even sit up and he had to help her lie down. "One last thing . . . my vespa . . . promise me you'll use it go to Robin after I'm gone . . ." Raven implored as she pressed her key into his hand. .

"Of course."

Slowly her breathing became ragged and her hands became ice cold. With a sigh she breathed her last breath with a small smile on her lips. Amon buried her under where his grave had been and changed the head stone to fit her: Raven, 1994-2010, a loyal friend and comrade. She will be missed by all who knew her.

Amon took the key out of his trench coat pocket and headed out to the street. He located the vespa quickly and climbed on. Amon put the key in starting the vespa and rode off down the road.

Michael pulled up into the drive way of Robin's apartment. He looked over at his passenger who was sound asleep in the passenger seat. He felt bad waking Robin up but he wasn't strong enough to carry her in. She stumbled up the stairs and into her apartment drowsily and went right into bed. Michael carried Irena in behind her and put her in bed as well. As he went to leave a familiar dark silhouette was standing in the door way. "Hello, Amon." Said Michael, "Robin's asleep in the back room."

* * *

Well, that it folks! This story is offically over! Cheer! Thank-you to everyone who read and reviewed this stuuf I appriciates it. I guess I see you all around!

Amon: You still suck!

Me: What? You didn't like the ending?

Amon: Not one bit. it was too sappy and setimental.

Me: Well once again your problem not mine.

Amon: Fine the let me do this! pulls out orbo gun

Bang! Bang!

Me: x.x

Amon: Yes! She's gone at last!

Suddenly a giant pen appears out of nowhere and scribbles all over Amon. Eveil laughter can be heard as pen dissapears.

Amon: x.x


End file.
